My Crazy Love Life
by Marron Girl 2
Summary: This is my first fic. It's mostly a G/M so G/B lovers please don't flame ^_^ There are other relationships mixed in (t/k, g/p, g/v,t/m....... i thinks that's main relationships). It's from Marrons Pov. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

My Crazy Love Life  
Ages-  
Gohan and Videl: 18  
Trunks: 14  
Katrana and Goten: 13  
Marron and Korey: 13  
Bra, Pacey, and Ling: 10  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Pacey, Korey, Ling, and Katrana. The rest belongs to Funimation.  
  
"Marron!" my best friend Goten yelled as he ran up to me. "Hey Goten! What's up?" I said smiling. "I have something important to tell you," he said out of breath. "What is it?" "I like you. Will you go out with me?" "I don't know what to say you totally caught me off guard!" I said stunned. He leaned in closer. "Say yes!" "I....I..." "Say yes!" "Yes!" WE leaned into one another, and right when we were about to kiss.........  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP   
'Awe man that stupid dream!' I thought as I climbed out of bed. 'Why won't I quit having it? It ends the same everytime ever since Sunday.' I went to the bathroom and got ready for school. Once I was done I had just enough time to check my e-mail. 'Hey Videl's on!'  
GreatSaiyamansGirl:Hey mar  
LittleBlondie04:hey vid waz ^  
GSG:n/2/m/h you?  
LB04: n/2/m i hate my boyfriend  
GSG: why?  
LB04: he's friggin' cheating on me!  
GSG: so break up w/him  
LB04: i can't cause of my rep  
GSG: whatever well i g2g bye byr  
  
"Marron get off the computer! The gang is waiting!" my mom called from downstairs. "Yeah! I don't know what I'd do if I missed homeroom!" Goten said in mock-horror as I came down. "Yes poor Goten. He's so mistreated," I said patting his back. "But we do gotta go. Bye mom, dad. Love ya!" and we walked out the door.   
Now living on a island in the middle of the ocean doesn't make it easy to get to school. That's why I have friends who can fly! I ride on Gt's back, Bra on Trunks, and Ling (my little sis) on Katrana (Gotens twin sis). As we were flying I couldn't help but feel awkward. "You OK?" Goten asked. I put on a smile. "Just peachy!" "Oh thanks Marron now I'm hungry. I'm gonna get fat cause of you!" Kat said. Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "You ....get fat! You gotta be kiddin' me?" I laughed. "Sorry guys I always forget your Saiyan hunger."   
We dropped Ling and Bra off then flew on. Goten was being really quiet.   
"Hey GT what's wrong?" Katrana looked away. "Huh? Oh, uh nothing it's just that…….. never mind," Goten answered. "Was there another fight?" Trunks asked. Both Kat and GT nodded. "It'll be ok Goten," I siad as I gave him a friendly hug. "I guess you're right," he said. "WE'd better touch down now," he said. We walked about 5 mins. to school. We all went to our lockers then went our separate ways. Me and Kat have !st hour together. Only she knew about the dream. "So waz up?" "Not too much. I have to break up with Dale and I had that dream again." "Wow!" she said. "You are totally hung up on my bro aren't you!" I looked at her, "No I am not!" "Why else would you be having those dreams then?" A girls voice asked, "What dreams?" 'Oh great Mantrana just heard everything!' "Marron! I hear you're breaking up with Dale?" "It's none of your business!" I spat back. Mantrana is Angela's little sister. I hated her because she was just like her sister. 'Well one good thing will come out out of this. Mantrana will tell Dale and he'll break up with me so I won't have to ruin my rep.!' "I can assure you Dale will hear of this," she said evily."Be our guest," Katrana said cooly. Mantrana looked surprised but then stormed off. "Alright Mar!" she said as we exchanged high-fives. "Now you won't ruin your rep." "So," I started, "you trying out for cheerleading for next year?" "No offense or anything but……… why in the name of Dende would I join the snob squad!" I laughed. "Hey Marron!" "Yes Dale?" I looked at him. "I hear you wanna be through?" I pretended to be confused. "Well I'm breaking up with you!" and he stormed off. Being the great actress that I am I quickly burst into fake tears. Kat knew it was a joke so she played along. Then the bell rang. We rushed out of the room laughing our butts off. "Bye Mar!" "Bye Kat!" I rushed to Social Studies. I had this class with Goten and Dale so I had to look upset. "Hey Mar!" Goten said cheerily. I gave him a wink and then burst in fake tears once more. "Dale broke up with me!" He did the same thing Kat did. The rest of the day went much like this. When Goten dropped me off at home, he slipped me a note. I ran to my room and hopped on my bed. I unfolded the note and preceeded to read: *Mar* Hey waz ^? n/2/m/h. Listen I know you're supposed to be "upset" about Dale but are you still coming with us tonight. Call me asap with the answer. Your friend, Goten I folded the note back up and went downstairs. I had just finished eating a snack when I called him. "Hello?" "Is Goten home yet?" "Yeah just a sec." "k." "Hello?" "Goten?" "Oh hey Mar!" "Um I'm still going tonight." "Awesome. We'll be there about 4:30 ok?" "That's fine. See ya!" "Bye." I hung up and got ready. I called my mom. "Hey mom?" "Yeah honey?" "I'm going with Trunks, Katrana, and Goten to a movie and to do something else. I'm staying at Katrana's and Ling is going to Bra's. That ok?" "Yeah sounds great. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow." "Alright. Bye mom!" "Bye." 'Oh I can't wait till tonight. We're gonna have so much fun!' *So what'd you think! Please no flamers. If you think it could use some work please tell me in what area, I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. It might not be until the 1st though cuz I'm going to camp. Remember reviews and I need a lot of them! Ja! ^_^ ~Marron girl 2*  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Strange Three Days

*Ok I know that the first chapter was kinda boring, but I swear it gets better! I want to thank everyone who reviewed last time. I know most peeps like g/b and t/p but to me that's just wrong. Well I've talked enough. Please R & R and here we go.*  
  
  
Well everything went OK at the movies. When we got back to Kat's house we were all beat. The next day Kat and I had Girl Scouts. We went to Trunks and Goten's basketball game afterwards (in case you haven't guessed this takes place in late January). Gt and Trunks are the most popular jocks at school. They are both in seventh grade (Bulma held Trunks back a year for some strange reason) and they were both on the football team. Unless you're a really talented 7th grader you can't be on the team till 8th grade.   
Our team won of course, and then we went to my house to get on-line. Gohan came with us.   
  
GSG: hey mar!  
LB04: hi  
GSG: who's all there?  
LB04: uhhhhh me kat gt gh and t  
GSG: lemme talk to gohan  
LB04: hey babe! (gh)  
GSG: hey hon how's crime  
LB04: hey videl will you go out with me? (t)  
GSG: no  
LB04: will you go out with me? (gt)  
GSG: heck no!  
LB04: will you go out with me? (gh)  
GSG: n......... oh of course gohan!  
LB04: haha she loves me and not you  
GSG: that's right  
LB04: hey vid you're hot! (t)  
GSG: go away!  
LB04: what are you talking about she's a sexy momma (gt)  
GSG: gohan!  
LB04: you guys are sooooo dead!  
LB04: crap (gt & t)  
GSG: go gohan!  
LB04: guys cut it out you're killing my house!  
GSG: go gohan  
LB04: uh i da know  
GSG: don't know what?  
LB04: uh i da know  
GSG: don't know what!?  
LB04: gt and t both asked me out just now  
GSG: go with trunks  
LB04: why?  
GSG: cuz he's sweeter  
LB04: how do you know  
GSG: i just do  
LB04: ok well i got 2 stop them buh bye  
GSG: lemme talk to gohan!  
LB04: bye hun love ya  
GSG: bye lemme talk to trunks  
LB04: what?  
GSG: you hurt her you die lemme talk to gt  
LB04: ok what?  
GSG: don't get mad alright  
LB04: whatever bye  
  
"Goten you're not mad are you?" I asked. "I'm fine!" and he stormed out of the house. "Trunks you'd better go," I said and he nodded. After he left I got ready for bed. My mind was so full of questions that all I could do is sleep.  
****************  
When I woke up the next morning the first thing I remembered was 'I'm goin' out with Trunks!' I did the same thing I did every morning except....... I rode on Trunks' back! Goten was really talkative, too. "Hey Gt are you mad?" I asked once more. "No," he answered quickly then went back to his conversation. "OK. Whatever you say," I trailed off.   
The rest of the day went on much like this. He would only answer yes, and no questions. He was hangin' with a different crowd, too. It was bugging me. I felt like I could smack him. 'Maybe Gohan knows what his problem is.'   
After school I ran to the high-school. I went to the gym. "Gohan!" I called out. He looked at me. "Catch me after practice!" he yelled back. I nodded and took a seat in the bleachers. I started doing my homework. "So what is it?" he asked. I looked up. "Practice is over already? Well," I started. "Hold on," we took off. "Do you know what GT's problem is?" "Huh? Oh well here's my theory. I think he liked you and is mad that Trunks got you first." I looked at him. "Have you lost your mind? Goten can't like me it's not possible!" I yelled. "You never know. Well here you are Mar." "Hey! Before you go..." "Yeah?" he said looking back. "Tell him that if he doesn't stop it I won't be his friend anymore." "OK later!" he said flashing me a Son grin. My heart melted. I would never tell anyone, but I thought Gohan was drop dead sexy. 'Goten just can't like me.' I went inside. "Hey Marron how was school today?" my dad asked. "Fine except for the fact that Goten is mad at me and I don't know why. Gohan says it's because he likes me, but I don't think so." "Hmmmmmm. I agree with Gohan," he said with a chuckle. I yelled, "Goten doesn't like me OK!" I ran to my room. I jumped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. I heard a tap on the window. I looked up. I opened the window. "Hey GT!" I said cheerily. "Here's all the crap I borrowed from you and Trunks. Bye." He had given me a box and just took off. I stood there for a minute stunned. "Fine be that way!" I shouted to the wind. The phone rang. "Hello?" I said  
G: Marron? It's Gohan.  
M: Oh hi. What's up?  
G: Did my bro stop by yet?  
M: Yeah the jerk did why?  
G: Shoot I wanted to tell you some stuff before he came.  
M: Like what?  
G: OK well I did some snooping after he left.  
M: Gohan!  
G: Sorry but I had to. Well he did like you after all. I found a letter written to you asking you out. He was going to give it to you today. Well Trunks beat him to it.  
M: Are you serious! Gohan what am I gonna do? I mean I don't want to lose him as a friend, but I really like Trunks!  
G: I'll read the letter to you. It might help. OK here goes.   
*Mar*  
What's up? n2mh. Do you remember how we met? I do. I didn't even know you, but when those guys pushed you into the creek my ki flared up anyway. I've liked you for the longest time. All I want to know is if you will give me a chance. Your friend, Goten. Well he's back. I got to go. I hope you figure it out.  
'Me too Gohan. Me too.'  
****************  
  
*I'm sorry but that's it for chapter 2. Sorry if it's still boring. The next chapter is one of my favorite parts in the story. Please R& R. Once again I thank all my reviewers. Buh bye for now. I'll try to get chapter 3 up soon.*   
  
  
  



	3. A Fight, a Resolution, and Something (So...

**Hi all you peeps again. AAV I know that the ages are wrong, but this is the way it has to be. I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I especially want to thank Bunny Sheilds *spelling* OK I know these last 2 chapters were pretty boring, but this is where all the good stuff starts to happen. Unknown93 and Videl you know what I'm talking about ~_^. Please R & R! JA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
When I woke up the next morning I knew what I had to do. 'You can do it Marron' I thought as I picked up the phone with shaky hands. I dialed Trunks' number.  
T: Hello Trunks here.  
M: Trunks it's Marron.  
T: Whoa talk about weird coincidences. I was just about to call you.   
M: Oh you can go first.  
T: All right. *sigh* I don't think we should go out anymore.  
M: Great!!!!!!!!  
T: Huh?  
M: That's what I called to tell you!  
T: Now that's really strange. Well I'll see ya later all right?  
M: K bye!  
T: Bye!  
"Now I gotta call GT.".   
G: Hello?  
M: Goten it's Marron.  
G: Oh.......So what do you want?  
M: Will you stop being such a jerk! Me and Trunks just broke up!  
G: So now you are crawling to me? How attractive.  
M: All I wanted to do is sort things out and talk but apparently you're not capable of that!  
G: Marron......  
M: Just shut up! Bye!  
"That jerk!" I yelled as soon as I hung up. "Hey Mar are you OK?" Ling asked. "Yeah come in here!" She came in. She sat on my bed next to me.  
"Why are you and Goten fighting Marron? I mean you used to be best friends."  
"If I honestly knew why he was still holding a grudge I would stop him from holding it. I just wish I didn't have to see him so early in the morning."   
"If you want I'll ask mom to drive us to school."  
"Thanks Ling I would appreciate that."  
She ran out of my room. As I got ready to take my shower I thought 'She is so much like me.' After my shower I put my hair up in the traditional pigtails, and I got into a mini skirt and three-quarter sleeved shirt.  
I went downstairs to eat. As I ate my cereal I plotted out how to make Goten extremely jealous and mad. I started giggling.   
"What's so funny?" my mom asked. "She's plotting something evil!" Ling exclaimed. "Maybe," I told her with a wink. "Well let's get going I don't want you to be late," Mom said as I grabbed the keys. I jumped up out of my seat and ran to the car.   
I hopped into the car and turned on the radio. "What a girl wants. What a girl needs. Whatever makes me happy sets you free, and I'm thanking you for knowing exactly..." I sang along. "Change it," my mom told me. "Oh all right," I said as I changed it to country. "Hey guys look!" Ling suddenly yelled. I looked up to see the gang about to land. Goten stopped mid-air, then flew off towards school. "Hop in guys," my mom offered. They all thanked her and got in. 'Well at least I don't have to talk to him yet.' We drove to school. I didn't talk that much.   
When we got to school I said thanks to mom and ran inside. I went to my locker and grabbed my books for the beginning of the day. I headed in the direction of Kat's locker. I met her half way there. "Hey Mar! You gonna talk now?" she teased. I smiled. "Yeah. I was just a little upset about the phone conversation I had with your bro. this morning." She nodded. We went into the classroom and sat down. "You know he has it for you really bad," she told me. "I don't care. He's a huge jerk," I answered.   
She looked at me straight in the eye, and opened her mouth to say something when, "Marron!" our teacher Mr. Kaufman called out. I looked up at him and smiled. "Yes sir?" He smiled. "The counselor has requested that report to his office immediately." He held out a pass. I got out of my seat and took it. "Thank you sir."  
'What does Mr. DeHalo want to talk to me about?' I walked out of the classroom and down the hall. I soon arrived at the guidance center. I went inside only to see Goten. I felt the urge to leave, but I turned around to see Mr. D. looking at me. He motioned for me to go inside. I went in. Goten turned his head, saw me, and looked at his lap. Mr. D. said, "Take a seat Ms. McBane ( A/N I had to make up a name)." I did.  
"Now a good friend of yours has come to me saying that they're............ concerned about your.................... friendship." he told us. "What friend?" I demanded. "Mr. Briefs." At the sound of Trunks' name Gotens' head shot up. "What does that no account have to say. If he was so concerned why'd he do what he did? Either way I'm out of here." He picked up his bag and got out of the chair.   
"Goten sit down!" I demanded.   
"Why? So you can tell me all this crap that I've already heard. Do you really want me to be that miserable?"   
I stood up. "I told you we broke up! I just wanted to be friends again when you blew things way out of proportion."  
"I blew things out of pro..... pro..... whatever! You were the one who....."   
"Who what! Tried to patch things up, and blew up in my face? I don't think so. All I did was say that I..............." I clamped my hand over my mouth.   
"You what? Do you like me? Have you ever liked me? Marron tell me please. I need to know."  
He looked at me with eyes that clearly said, "I hope you say yes or I'll be crushed." I thought. I thought about when I was 9 and how I had the biggest crush on him and Trunks.   
"Well?" he said.  
"Yes I have liked you before, and I really want to be your friend again. Life's really boring without a friend who will eat anything you cook." I smiled and so did he.  
"Em Emmmmmm." we both jumped. We had completely forgotten that we were in the counselors office. "I think you both have decided to be friends again. Would you like to go to class now? The bell rang a minute ago."   
We nodded and headed out the door. "You know Goten, that was a really stupid fight." He nodded. "I know. I think we should just forget all about it." Together we walked into our social studies room.  
*********************  
LB04: and that was my day  
GSG: wow that was a lot more interesting than mine hey lemme talk to gohan for a sec!  
LB04: k  
It was late that night, and Goten and Gohan were at my house. I told Gohan to talk to her, while Goten and I went on my porch. We sat down on my porch swing. "Ya know what I learned today?" he told me. I looked at him. "You learned something?" He started laughing. "Yeah. I learned that you never really know what something means to you...... until you almost lose it." He looked at me as I looked at him. "Like you and me," he finished.  
We sat there staring at each other for a moment when I suddenly felt his hand on my cheek. 'Is he trying to kiss me!' I thought excitedly. He moved in a little closer. 'He is!' The next thing I knew we were kissing, and I liked it. It was one of those kisses that only last a second, but felt like forever. He looked at me and smile. He stood up. "C-ya tomorrow Mar." He took off while I replayed what had just happened about a million times.   
When I stood up to go inside I ran into Gohan. "Are you OK?" he asked me. "Just peachy," I said dreamily. I had finally realized just how cute Goten was. I finally realized that I like him a lot. When I got back to the computer I said to Videl..  
LB04: guess what  
GSG: do I wanna know?  
LB04: yes  
GSG: what  
LB04: goten kissed me and I like him so goodbye  
GSG: WHAT!? wait!!!!!!  
I closed my Internet service, and went to my room. AS I got ready for bed I thought of who would make great couples. 'Now that I think about it Kat and Trunks would make a really cute couple.' I climbed into bed and thought my last thought of the night. 'But Goten and I would make the cutest of them all.'  
  
  
  
  
** K that chapters over. pweez no flamers. I'm warning you all now. In later chapters you all will hate me because of a certain reason I can't state yet. but i promise that it will be a good thing eventually. you'll have to trust me on this. well enough about that. tell me what you think, if i should keep going, ask me questions, give me suggestions, etc. oh by the way. this is an a/u and I changed the ages to fit the story. well ja for now and have a peachy! day!**  
  



End file.
